Something New
by mooneclyps
Summary: Living in the dark damp stone cell was everything he could remember that and a name that seemed to echo in his mind, he did not know if it was his name but it was atleast something. and then they came, who are you you people? (I do not own D.Gray-Man)
1. Chapter 1

He sat there on the cold stone floor, he did not know where he was, why he was there or even who he was, in his mind a name seemed to echo, was it his name, '_Allen' _as the name touched his lips the boy turned his face upwards, through the gaping hole in the sealing he could see the round large form of the light on the dark sky, it was the only source of light he had in this dark world, it was his treasure.

The boy absently scratched his scalp and in doing to tangled his thin long fingers in his long white hair.

Lost in thought the boy absent mindedly combed his fingers thru his hair, as his thoughts began to wander of he suddenly heard a strange noise, it was a high pitched scream that seemed to come from a place far but not so far off, as time went by the sound seemed to keep coming closer, intrigued he crawled close to one of the rocks in the wall and pressed his head to it, he could hear pattering noises from the other side of the stone wall, was he not alone, what made that wailing noise and what was those rhythmic pattering noises?

The pattering noises grew louder as time passed and the wailing sounds had suddenly stopped, and suddenly the pattering sounds stopped as well, he could hear mumbling noises now, and suddenly there was a rasping sound in the corner of the stone cell, the mumbling grew to louder grunts as the rasping sounds grew to loud bangs.

Now afraid the boy crawled backwards to the corner of the cell, shivering in fright he crawled up into a ball trying to make himself as small as he could, there suddenly was a large bang on the cell and then nothing, everything fell silent, no banging, grunts or anything.

The boy looked up, still afraid he only parsley raised his head but enough to see that nothing had changed, he was still alone, it was still cold and dark, and as silent as ever.

With a sigh of relief he began sitting up but stopped when he suddenly heard a sharp screeching noise from one of the corners, as a looked up he could see a small stream of light coming from the wall, it was thin but large enough to parsley light up the dark cell.

As the boy looked at the source of light a shadow suddenly blocked it and the figure peered in staring at him.

Well, what do you think?

Please write and comment!


	2. Chapter 2

Through the new found light source the now visible eye were watching him, and then there was a flash of white in the dim light and the figure disappeared.

With a shudder the boy drew himself as far as he cold against the stone wall trembling, the figure had been the a shock for the boy, he had never seen so frightening in his life and he was glad that he was once again alone in the cold cell.

As time passed his shuddering slowly subsided and he started to shudder because of the sudden coldness that seem to come from the now dim light source at the opposite wall.

A new noise suddenly reached his ears and he once again crawled into a ball, the once again light pattering noise were heard from the other side of the wall and them a clicking and scraping noise loudly echoed through the cell as a sudden brightness filled his dark world.

The boy gasped as the sudden brightness stung his eyes and he fast closed his eyes and bent his head hiding it between his now shaking knees, thought his eyes were closed he could clearly hear whispering coming from the frightening light.

And then the pattering noise were there again seeming to come closer and closer, the boy now trembling from top to bottoms eyes started to water and them overflowed and ran down his cold cheek.

The pattering noise abruptly stopped and a light thud and scraping noise were heard right beside him and then something warm touched his arm.

To be continued!

Please write and comment!


	3. Chapter 3

His trembles stopped all at once and he froze, he dared not look up in fear of what he would find, horrifying creatures played for his inner eye and he once again started shivering.

A sigh was heard from just above his head and then a voice called to him shaking the boy slightly.

"Hey, hey boy! You okay?" the voice were soft but firm, it's sound echoed in his mind and lingered there long after the voice itself had fallen silent.

When he did not answer the owner of the voice choke him once more.

"Hey boy, can you hear me?"

Once again the boy did not reply which seemed to be a concern to the owner of the voice.

"hey guys! Don't just stand there and come on over here and help me! There seems to be something wrong with him, so we need to get him out of here as fast as possible" in response of the voice her heard some more pattering noises and soon felt more hands on him.

In cheer panic he bolted right up startling who ever the '_people_' was, he just kept running, running and running, he did not know where he was going or why he was running, but he knew that if he stopped '_they'_ would get him.

It didn't take long till he heard the now familiar pattering noises behind him but he just kept running, he once glanced back behind himself and what he saw sent chills down his spine, five figures dressed in long black cloaks with hoods over their heads were running at him not far behind.

Suddenly the ground came rushing at him and he fell letting out a small yelp, his legs hurt and his head span.

_I have to get up. They'll get me! Why… why me?!_

In terror he tried to get up but was stopped by a something rough holding him down and something cold pressed against his bare neck.

"Kanda! No!" came the voice he had heard before "what are you doing!? Get off of him, where not here to hurt him remember?!"

"tch!" came the response as _'Kanda?'_ eased the force he held the boy down with.

The boy turned his head slightly trying to see who the _'people' _were but could only see ones face, the person said had a thin slim figure and long black hair.

He stared at the person in wonder and then his eyes started to flutter, the person in front of him became more and more blurred and then the world darkened around him.

To be continued!

Please write and comment!


	4. Chapter 4

They had gotten a mission from the higher-up's which is unusual enough, but what startled him was that the mission they got was only a rumor based Intel they had gotten from a not-so trustworthy source, but they had been ordered to do a job he always finished his jobs.

What he had not been expecting was the load of guards they had to go through to get to their target and the said targets whereabouts were unknown, the only information they had gotten on the target was that it was a young man with long white hair nothing else. "tch!"

"Kanda?" asked a female voice right behind the said boy, he paid no attention and just focused on not being caught by the guards placed in the dimly lit corridors.

Mad about not getting the whereabouts of the target and just left to step around these annoying guards everywhere annoyed him, and the annoyance did not end there, no he had to get set up with a team of five people, he did not work well with a team especially a team with the annoying Rabbit.

Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder and someone carelessly leaning on him "say, Yuu-Chan do you have to be so grumpy? Relax, breath, let it all out~" the hooded figure leaning on him said.

"Sure, I'll let it all out alright" he said and put a hand in the hilt on his sword "I'll let it all out on you if you don't get off of me you stupid rabbit." In response to his words the _'rabbit'_ quickly moved out of the irritated swordsman reach with his hands up in surrender.

"Will you two stoop it!" one other hooded figure sharply reprimanded the two boys.

"ehehe, sorry Lenalee, I was only trying to help Yuu-Chan relax a bit" the boy said scratching the back of his hooded head.

Drawing his sword and running at the unprepared figure only to stop at a fingers length away from his face making to the other retreating backwards only to fall to the floor wide eyed "do not call me that you stupid rabbit." He said and glared down at the now un-hooded figure.

"hai, Kanda" the red haired boy said with a shaky voice.

Oblivious to the group their short little argue had alarmed the guards of their presence. with only one moments forewarning from a misplaced foot from one of the guards they all jumped back just before a ax crashed into the large stone wall they had been hiding behind.

"Shit!" the red haired boy cried out ducking from one of the guards swords being swung at him.

"Well, seams we won't have to sneak around anymore" stated Lenalee before running at one of the guards.

"Yeah" was the only reply she got from the now fuming swordsman somewhere behind her. Fighting the guards didn't take all too long and they were soon off running through the corridors not bothering to hide themselves anymore. The farther they ran through the corridors the more the guards it seemed to be.

"Well, it seems we are getting close to something they are trying to protect" stated a new voice.

"hmm" another new voice agreed.

After running through the corridor for what seemed like ages they finally stopped, the corridor had split in to two separate corridors.

"Well, where are we supposed to go now" asked the red haired boy leaning against the wall "are we going to split up into two groups?" he asked yawning and stretching out his arms.

"No, the group should stay intact, who knows what could lurk in these creepy dungeon like corridors. Let's just choose one corridor and if that's not the right one we could always turn back and take the other one" Lenalee said absently taping her foot.

"Hn" Kanda agreed and they started off again.

After running down the first corridor which ended abruptly in a dead end they turned back only to encounter another group of guards.

"So it was the other corridor, eh" the red haired boy said a bit annoyed.

Kanda annoyed that they had chose the wrong path ran at the guards his sword raised, one of the guards quickly took a step back and then started to run the way they had come. Kanda in his fury made quick work of the guards trying to stop him and then ran after the one that had ran away.

"Kanda let him run!" Lenalee shouted at the swordsman "we came here to finish a job and not to kill every one we come across, remember?" she said sharply.

"Tch!" Kanda spat in fury "Fine, let's get this job done with and go back"

"Hmm" she responded with a nod and they once more began to run. As they ran through the other corridor she they noticed that they farther in the corridor the less torches sat on the wall, making the place more and more dungeon like. When this corridor ended in a large stone door with metal bars covering the entry, the little hope they had of finishing this assignment flared up and the red haired boy even jumped into the air grinning widely.

"Tch, stupid rabbit" Kanda said but even his lips had turned a bit upwards. Without a word he unsheathed his sword and slashed at the metal bars, they did not cut and once again he tried to cut them with the sword but with no result. In anger he slashed at the door through the metal bars, it cut through the door easily and reveled a thin line of light coming from the door.

cautiously he peered in through the spring of light and saw a white figure sitting at the opposite end of the door, the figure stared at the newly appeared cut at the door and seemed to crumble in on himself, crawling in to a ball the seemingly frail figure pressed himself closer to the wall.

Kanda started so smirk, they had found the target.

To Be Continued!

Please write and coment!


	5. Chapter 5

"Well? Is there someone in there?" Lenalee asked trying to peek over Kanda's shoulder. Kanda simply replied with a nod instead of any unnecessary verbal confirmation.

"So our mission is almost over?" another female voice spoke up in what seemed relief and put a hand over her chest.

"Don't get carried away, he could still be dangerous and we still need to get out of here and back to the order before the mission is really complete!" he snapped perhaps a little too high for the boy inside the stone cell cringed and seemed to draw himself closer to the wall.

"Well, how do we get him out Yuu-Chan~" the read head boy asked still having a animated smile on his face "you can't cut thru the metal bars?" he asked getting a smug look on his face while the swords man glared at him.

"Do you have a death wish you stupid rabbit?" he said while pointing his sword at the read head.

"Well if I'm such a stupid _rabbit _you wouldn't care for my idea of how to get in would you?" he said and pouted a bit.

"Tch!" Kanda spat out lowering his sword but not sheathing it.

The red haired boy's smile grew even bigger as he saw the swordsman's face grown into a frown, almost a question mark, unable to hold himself back ha burst out laughing holding his stomach in the sudden cramping, he felt to his knees banging his fist on the cold floor gasping for air.

"Why you litt-" Kanda raised his sword and ran at the red head.

"Kanda, Lavi! Stop this instant!" Lenalee's voice broke Kanda off his attempt off finally putting a end to the annoying rabbit.

"Sorry" Lavi gasped still on the ground hugging his stomach "it's just-" he said standing up rubbing his one visible eye rid of the tears that had run over "You had such a funny look on your face!" he yelled once again breaking out in laughter.

"Can we get back to your idea Lavi, I want to get this mission over with, this place gives me the creeps" Lenalee said rubbing her arms for warmth.

"Sure" Lavi said breathless "I just thought of going back and getting one of those guards and simply asking them to open the door" he said leaning against the wall his arms crossed.

They all stared back at him as if disbelief of what he had just suggested.

"What?" Kanda asked once again unsheathing his sword.

"Easy, easy! It's easy, let's just go back this corridor, take the next guard we meet, bash his head against the wall a few times and ask him if he could be nice and open the door for us" Lavi stated as if it was something normal.

"Well" Lenalee a bit dubiously "what have we got to lose?" she simply shrugged her shoulders and went with the red heads plan "let's go!"

Finding another guard wasn't hard at all, all they had to do was run a few meters before running into a patrol of the suicidal guards. As only one remained Kanda walked towards the trembling man, he held his sharp sword at the mans throat and simply coaxing him towards the metal barred door.

"Open!" he said and drew the sword against the man's throat, the man swallowed hard making the sword cut in to his bare neck, a small trail of the dark red liquid trailed down his throat and ran down his chest.

"Well, aren't you going to do as the man said?" Lavi asked as he pulled up his hood again "Yuu-Chan can get really scary if he doesn't get what he wants" he gleefully said in a singing voice.

"I'll-" the man said in a shaking voice "I'll just have to g-get my key's up-p" he said shivering and slowly reaching his hand in his uniform.

"try anything funny and your dead" Kanda stated with a voice cold as ice, the man froze in place and then continued reaching inside his uniform, glanced once at Kanda and then slowly took out a keay holder.

"There he said" reaching his hand out to Kanda, Kanda however did not take the key and simply looked at the man's outreached hand and then at the door, the man visibly paled as he got thee meaning.

"Open it" Kanda said once again pointing at the man with his sword. The man took two staggering steps, stopped and stared at the door and then took a few more steps and slowly stuck the key inside the keyhole and turned it.

The pale guard fell on his knees and trembling grabbed his head starting to swaying back and forth.

"Huh?" Lavi said out loud "what is he doing?" he asked as he walked towards the guard "hey!" he yelled shaking the guards shoulders "hey! Can you hear me?" he called again.

The guard did not seem to see him odd simply did not pay any attention to him as the red head stood in front of him, oddly enough he did not seem so see anything at all, his eyes were all vacant eyed and unseeing as continued swaying back and forth on the cold floor.

"Hey guys! Don't just stand there and let's get moving" Lenalee said walking into the dark room.

"Hey! Lenalee, don't just walk in! Who know what might be lurking in the in the dark" Lavi called after Lenalee and followed her soon after, when he entered the room the first thing he saw was the kid. He could not be older than 15 yet he had snowy white hair that was long enough to reach the floor, his built was small and they way he sat crawled into a ball by the wall made him look even smaller. The state the boy were in took Lavi aback, he was only dressed in ragged cloths, barely enough to cover his form, the room they were in were tall and had a big hole in the ceiling that clearly showed the night sky, _how had the kid survived in a place like this, _Lavi thought rage beginning to burn in his veins.

Lenalee slowly took a few steps towards the boy and then stopped starring down at the small figure in front of her, she took the few remaining steps and kneeled down in front of the boy putting a hand on his shoulder lightly, the boys shivering stopped suddenly and then he began trembling.

"Hey, Hey boy! Can you hear me?" she called out to the trembling boy, No response. She tried again but to no avail "hey guys! Don't just stand there and come on over here and help me! There seems to be something wrong with him, so we need to get him out of here as fast as possible" Lavi and the other hooded figures quickly made their way towards Lenalee while Kanda simply leaned against the wall closing his eyes, seaming not to care.

They tried pulling the boy away from the wall but he simply didn't budge, they tried the lifting him off of the ground which seemed to work, but to all their surprise the boy suddenly jumped up and ran out the door, they stared dumbfounded and in disbelief, Kanda which had stood leaning against the wall recovered first and set off after the boy and the other soon followed.

"Where the hell did he go?!" Kanda yelled picking up the pace leaving the other behind, it didn't take him long until he spotted his target and with a smirk on his face stalked his pray. The boy soon lost his balance and fell to the floor tangling himself in his own hair, when the boy tired to get up Kanda quickly pounced his pray and pressed his sword against his neck. The adrenaline from the chase almost made him press the drawn sword to hard on the frail boys neck.

"Kanda! No!" came Lenalee's voice snapping him out of his momentarily trance "what are you doing!? Get off of him, where not here to hurt him remember?!" she yelled in a stern voice.

"Tch" he spit and got off of the boy.

The boy on the ground turned his head slightly facing Kanda's way and stared at him locking his eyes with the stern swordsman and then passed out.

Kanda shivered, the boys eyes had left him ice cold, why he did not know but he did not like it.

To Be Continued!

Please write and comment!


	6. Chapter 6

When Lavi, Lenalee and the other finally caught up to Yuu-Chan Lavi was surprised to see the swordsman sitting on top of the white haired boy holding his sharp sword against the poor boys neck, but what frightened Lavi the most was the look in Kandas eyes, the said man had a insane look that chilled Lavi to the bone, a look that would have left him frozen to the spot if Lenalee had not interrupted his thought with a sharp shout, Kanda too seemed to snap out of it since the look disappeared as quickly as it had appeared. The said swordsman cursed under his breath and got off of the smaller boy and seemed to look down at the boy who had seemed with much effort had turned his head to stare at the man which had caught him, Lavi who always notice the small things which other just shrugged off caught the sight of fear in the swordsman's eyes and wondered what had passed between the smaller boys eyes that had frightened the Yuu Kanda, the man who was famous for being afraid of nothing, a man who would finish whatever mission was given to him, and at that moment he had almost compromised the mission when he had almost killed their target, and had seemingly been frightened of the said target.

'_Now this was getting interesting'_

Lavi quickly joined Lenalee who was now checking the passed out boy lying on the ground and gasped when he saw the boys face clear for the first time; the boy was small, had white skin which almost seemed to glow in the dim light in the corridor, but what caught Lavi's attention was the long red scar that was running down left side of the boys face, where the scar began he could not tell for that white hair of the boy shielded half of his face. '_Yeah, this'll be really interesting' _he thought as he whistled out loud.

* * *

When Lenalee heard Lavi whistle she could do nothing but agree with the red head, the boy indeed had a unique look about him; pale skin, long eyelashes, soft white hair. She could feel her face heat up the longer she starred at the passed out boy, she shook her head trying to get rid of the haze that seemed to have filled her head and turned to Kanda.

"What were you thinking!?" she yelled "were you trying to kill him, we came here to do a recue job!" she stood up and poked him in the chest "And you almost compromised the mission! What were you thinking!?" she asked him.

The said man just snorted and turned his head and walked away, which made her even more mad, but just when she were about to continue her rant she ware abruptly cut off by a maniacal laughter the echoed through to seemingly empty corridor.

"Don't you think you should be a bit more discreet when you break into someone else's home?" she voice chuckled from the dark.

* * *

To Be Continued!

Please write and comment!

* * *

A/N: School has just started again so I might be a bit caught up in school work for a while but I'll try to update weekly!


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been stuck on what was gonna happen next~**

* * *

The cold chuckle echoed against the cold stone walls surrounding them.

The group quickly made a circle around the unconscious boy sprawled on the ground; Kanda glanced behind his back and saw Lavi, Lenalee and the others with their weapons in their hands in a defensive stance cautiously glancing at their surroundings trying to pinpoint the dark chuckle.

"Cat got your tough… Exorcist?" the voice called amused.

* * *

"Tch!" Kanda cursed under his breath taking out his sword "Show yourself you coward!" he hissed making the chuckling person break off momentarily and snarl in angrily at the dark haired samurai.

"Confident, aren't you?" the voice said sounding amused "don't be too full of yourself exorcist, it'll be your downfall" she voice said in a soft voice "It's been the downfall of a numerous of your comrades" the voice said mockingly "at _my_ 'hand'"

"Well if you're so all mighty!" Kandas hissed thru his teeth "why don't you show your face?" he asked, paused a second and then continued on an impulse "or are you scared" he spat out in and amused voice.

* * *

Lenalee cringed at the heavy atmosphere that hung in the cold air, she shot Kanda a warning glance, which he ignored and simply continued to insult the newcomer.

"Or are you scared?" she heard Kanda ask the other. The already cold corridor seemed to turn even colder as it fell totally client. She twitched as she heard the scraping of shoes on the dirt floor and turned to where the sound was coming from.

"Me, scared?" the figure asked from the shadows "never"

"Why don't you come out in the light then?" she heard Lavi ask beside her.

"che!" the voice spat the words from between his teeth "don't they learn you anything about patience at that order of yours?" he asked sounding amused.

* * *

"Fine" he chuckled as he stepped out in the dim darkness "I guess, if it'll make you feel better knowing the face of your executioner" he said now standing fully in the torch light.

He could hear the Exorcist's curs and shuffle as they saw his face,_' how amusing '_ he thought as he fixed his eyes passed the exorcists and at the unconscious boy on the ground, a smile appearing on his lips, _finally_.

He raised his eyes as he heard the Japanese man draw his sword.

"You!" he heard him say pointing the sword at him in obvious distaste to his very person, it didn't faze the man but simply made his already large smile even larger.

"Me…" he simply agreed and continued to stare at the unconscious boy sprawled on the cold dirt floor oblivious to his surroundings.

To Be Continued!

* * *

Please Write, Comment and Review!

**A/N: **

**Hehe I wonder who this suspicious newcomer could be **** hope you liked it~ does anyone know? :)  
**


End file.
